Foot Hold
by einzel
Summary: Seven years after Hope plaza was destroyed the Phoenix and Sixers employers are back to claim what is not theirs. Will the Colonies of Terra Nova be able to fend them off, and is there a new ally helping them?
1. Ops November

**_Re-uploading the story. Am trying to take some creative advice and pay attention to the formatting. Thank you to Fenris_Ulven for letting me use Ben Shannon. _**

**_ Ops November_**

"Nova Vida Command to Terra Nova Command, request push to Charlie Tango."

"Nova Vida. Copy. Charlie Tango enroute thirty sierras. Standby."

"Vida, this is Charlie Tango ready for traffic, respond."

"Charlie Tango, this is Bravo Sierra. Be advised, we have a foothold situation, we have a foothold situation. Ops November

went dark 0300hrs, remote patrol sent to investigate, barely made it out of there. At present, ten souls unaccounted for.

Large contingent spotted headed for the southern part of the Badlands."

"Received Bravo, Tango requests list ident on the 10, and what is required. Will be standing by."

"List and requests being sent now. Tango Mike Nova."

"Have three Charlie Mikes weapons hot, keep us apprised. Tango out. "

"Vida out."

The radio chatter from the rovers speakers finally stopped. It was finally quiet. Other than a slight breeze rustling the top

of the tree canopy. Reynolds finally lifted his head from the steering wheel, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Scanning the surrounding jungle for movement. He was still struggling to keep his emotions in check. Though he couldn't

afford to lose it now. He got out of the rover painfully. Leaning back against the door frame, he tried to continue his watch.

Behind the rover were two rhinos parked close, end to end. Nose to tail. It was surreal. Nothing moved other than the wind.

The absence of any wildlife sounds was very noticeable. Looking into the rover, he could make out the sleeping form of

Maddy and the three little ones, she was holding. Looking at her, he finally broke down and cried. That sound. The gut

wrenching sobs of a man who had just gone thru a hell too terrible to imagine filled the empty silence of the jungle. It was a

long time time before he finally composed himself. Mark pushed off from the rover. Going back to the rhino parked behind it.

Opening the passenger door, he looked in. A female corporal was sitting there hunched forward. Her honey blonde hair

covering her face and hanging down to her knees. Setting her back so she was leaning against the backrest, she gave a low

moan, which Mark found encouraging. Looking in at the other passengers, he saw they were still out cold. And all in rough shape.

Yeah. He thought. It had been one hell of a 24 hours. Going back to the third vehicle, he checked on them and found them alive

but out. A rough night and day.

They had been awakened during the night, and had barely enough time to load up what they could from the outpost, pile in the

vehicles and run. The warning had come almost too late. And what Mark found baffling was it had not come audibly or electronically.

It had been almost like everyone there had heard someone yelling in there heads to pack up and run. That there was little time.

Everyone in Ops November had heard it. Nobody questioned it. They loaded up the vehicles and drove away from the outpost into

the low lying hills. They had just turned into a small draw to head further into the highlands when the blast hit. The hillside had

deflected the majority of the of the shock wave, but the resulting force leveled the forest all around. Mark and the other drivers

didn't think but drove as fast and hard as they could. Flying over smashed trees, up ended boulders and land that had been smashed

in an instant. Hours later they finally turned into a small coullee that still had jungle forest still standing in it. Pulling up and parking.

Every one simply lay back and crashed.

Simply being overwhelmed by the experience that was a nightmare in progress. Thinking back, Mark didn't think it would be wise to

tell Maddy that they had just survived a pyrosonic detonation. As much as he wanted to. It wasn't wise to contact either colony.

They were too close to who ever had come thru, and if they were more than a threat than they had just revealed.

They would be looking for them. Sitting back in the drivers seat of the rover he continued his vigil.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Terra Nova  
**_

The HUD over the conference table showed a list that to everyone sitting or standing

around the conference table, found heart breaking:

_**CPT Mark A. Reynolds, OIC Ops November**_

_**Dr. Madelynn R. (Shannon)Reynolds LSIC**_

_**Adelaide, Athena, Brian. Reynolds children**_

_**Dr. James Marks Botanist**_

_**Dr. Mi Lin Hon Marks Zoologist, wife of Dr. J. Marks**_

_**Dr. Eva Hough Geologist**_

_**CPL Lynn Martin Security**_

_**SPC Trey Mikal Security**_

_List based on staff known to be at the Outpost Ops November, at 0300 hrs,_  
_24 April, Year 23. Unknown at present time if other personnel were present at_  
_outpost when it went dark. All other remaining Ops November Personnel accounted for at Nova Vida_

_**Status of Outpost**__: Unknown. Patrols sent to investigate, Possible hostile force observed less than an hour after outpost going dark_

_**-Report complete 0800, 24 April Year 23-**_

_**Ben Shannon, Maj, OIC. Nova Vida**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Soldiers. This is all we know has happened at the outpost thus far. Its also

the reason, we have gone to weapons hot, and have three squads on stand by. Its also the reason

I have called you here to be briefed with my command group. Many of these folks are friends and

colleauges. And some especially are family to some of us."

Taylor's voice cracked at the last, but he continued on.

"Major Shannon had dispatched a squad to ascertain the status of the outpost after his remote patrol

literally got the short end of what we suspect was a force 10 Pyro sonic detonation. From what I understand

they survived, but I have nothing further until Ben reports in what his teams have found."

Looking at the civilians gathered round, he said.

"Unfortunately, that is all I have for you now. You may want to take the time off that you need. Trust me, I do

understand. And that includes you Sheriff, Dr. Shannon, Corporal Shannon. All Military personnel in this

room I,m asking to remain. Everyone else is free to go."

As the civilians filed out. Taylor and Guzman were thankful that Sgt Rieley had been sent to keep Zoe company.

Nathaniel would have had his heart break even worse at the sight of little Zoe realizing her sister and family

might be dead. That was a message no one wanted to deliver. As it were. The sight of the older Shannon's

as they filed out of the room was saddening. When it was just Taylor's command group remaining in the

room. Taylor called the meeting to order.

"Alright folks. What do we have here? It appears that our nemesis from 2155 has come to claim what is not

theirs. Again. We have an outpost destroyed, people lost and a large group sporting a very healthy dose of hurt.

The course to the Badlands suggests it was a predetermined Op with a meet up with an established group.

In our forays into the Badlands, we,ve kept finding evidence of the Phoenix and Sixers presence, and it also

appears that my son had survived Skye's shooting him. So it would also appear that they either repaired

the portal from Hope Plaza. Which would be doubtful. since the radiation from the blast would have irradiated

everything for miles around. Or there is a new fracture and/or portal. Regardless."

Looking around at his men. The sadness was heavy on him, but everyone could sense the barely controlled rage

in his bearing. As he spoke again, his piercing blue eyes seemed to cut thru everyone.

"Regardless, since its our existence and the safety of this world at stake. Here are your orders. No quarter.

We do have to ascertain their purpose, but so far as it appears, they seem to be reinforcing the Phoenix.

Lucas Taylor is to be shot on sight as well as Mira and Colonel Hooper and every sixer you lay eyes on.

We will have a small squad dispatched as soon as this meeting is adjourned to follow the convoy. Participation

in this Op will be voluntary. I will not order you to your deaths. But this job does need to be done. Lt Guzman

will be responsible for gathering equipment for this mission and all volunteers will report to him when the time

comes. By that it is obvious. When you have made your minds up. Everyone has two hours to decide.

This mission will only involve six people. Since I have nothing further. Dismissed."

Catching Guzman's eye, signaled him to wait until the room emptied.

"Guz. You do understand why I decided this mission to be this way?"

"I do Sir. And it may be the better for it. These guys will have a higher stake here than

just feeling like cannon fodder. Its their home they ,re protecting."

Taylor nodded.

"Ben is going to be reporting back in the next two hours on what he found, and I want you and Jim

to be there. I know this is hardest on the Shannons, but we can only hope that Mark got some of

them out of there. I have never wanted to cry so much since Wash..."

Guzman looked at his CO, sharing his grief. Alicia had been a good friend as well as a fellow soldier.

Answering Taylor.

"They,ll be there. Wash trained him well."

Taylor nodded.

"You go get whats needed ready, I still have colony business to take care of. And make sure none of the

Shannon's leave OTG unless I authorize it. Make sure Jim and Josh understand that."

Guzman nodded. Then left. Commander Taylor went over and shut off the HUD, then went over to his desk,

and went to work. Keeping a close eye on his comm as he did. It would be Ben's call that would really decide

him on the next course of action.

Ben's call came right on time. Answering it, Taylor looked at Jim and Guzman both who were seated across his desk.

"Ok Ben, tell me what you got."

"Sir." Ben started off. His voice cut thru the silence of the office.

"Ops November is toast. The only thing remaining were the concrete slabs where the three main buildings

used to be. Everything above ground was sheared. There was a debris field angled east-northeast for

a rough distance of three miles. The majority of it was blown into a small coullee. We have found human

remains. All adult. One male and three females. Setting up a perimeter at the site was no problem.

Everything was flattened. We,ve gone ahead and bagged the remains, as well as removed the station logs

hard drive from the vault. I,ve gone ahead and had this team head back to bring these folks home as well

as get our forensics guy working on it. But I have two other teams out there right now. One was scoping

about to find where the blast center was. I suspect the portal or fracture would be there or just beyond it.

The other is looking down range to see if we can find anymore of the outposts complement. We checked the

debris field and didn't find the outposts vehicles. The deceaseds vehicle was a Terra Nova rover."

"Ok Ben. Thanx. I,ll look into wether we had a rover dispatched out that way. Is there anything you may

need out there?"

Taylor asked. Looking at Jim as he did so. Jim simply looked down. Emotion pinching his face.

Even when Guzman put a hand on his shoulder it was a while before he got himself under control.

"Yes Sir. There's actually three things that I,ll need. Is it possible to send a platoon for back fill? When that

team finds the center, things may get hot in a hurry. Also I,d like Jim and Elizabeth's expertise in investigating

this if its alright."

Jim and Taylor looked hard at each other. One was pleading to go and the other was wondering if it was a

good idea.

"The first request will be no problem Ben, however for now, the jury is OUT on the second. So what is the third?"

"We could cut our search time down a bit if you activate the ident tachs. I made sure everyone at Ops November

was wearing them or had a set. So barring complete incineration, we should be able to spot them."

"Sonnuva...Your right. I'm sorry for not thinking of this earlier. Thanks Ben."

As Nathaniel spoke, he was working on his plex.

"Done, you should be seeing something soon."

"Actually I do, You may want to flip your HUD on Nathaniel."

Ben answered. Guzman got up and walked over to the conference table. Reaching down to the controls at the

head of the table, he activated it. Taylor inputted the coordinates to Ops November. The topo map had been

adjusted to take in the devastation around the outpost. Roughly a 130 mile square area was hilited in gray.

Ops November was hilited with a yellow box with a yellow fan trail headed off to the northeast. They could

make out five red markers in the field. Four were clustered together behind the brow of a small hill. The other

near the edge of a coullee. Taylor asked about these five.

Ben answered.

"Four of those are deceased. I,ll notify the team to find the fifth one. But look to the southeast."

Everyone in Taylor's office did and were surprised to find a group of twelve in a small coullee, almost 16 miles

southeast of the outpost site. They manner in which they clustered about suggested they were in vehicles.

Ben called up the data clips for all of them, and was happy at what he found.

"Sir. Will this convince you that Sheriff Shannon can come out here to assist?"

"By all means Ben. But I have to ask that Josh remain here as well as Zoe."

He gave a pointed look at Jim, who spread his hands in defeat.

"Sir. I don't have much more to add here and what I do can wait til the next call in. I have to finish up a few

things first. But I wanted to ask. How how goes the mission to find the group that did this?"

"They re still headed out. They left OTG, about 30 minutes ago. They all volunteered so I should have

a motivated bunch. I,ll let you know what they find."

Taylor answered feeling tired. And looking off thru the window by the door.

"We,ll have Carters platoon geared up and out the gate in an hour. Jim and Elizabeth can accompany him.

In the mean time, keeping looking and soon Jim will be there help to piece it all together. Also, get me an

ident on those five that bought the farm. That's all we have for now. Stay sharp Ben."

"Roger Sir. Out"

Taylor killed the connection and looked at the two others.

"Ok Jim. You and Elizabeth have a go at going out there, but I hope you understand why

I,m keeping Zoe and Josh here."

Jim nodded already standing to head out the door.

"Yes Sir. Josh is under oath and Zoe is too young, but more over. You want to make sure an entire family

doesn't go at once."

"That's more or less it. We don't know whats out there, and I,ll be damned if I,m going to compromise a child by

sending her out into a possible killing field. I know Wash has been gone for a long time Jim, but if she were still

here, I,d never hear the end of it."

Jim smiled. "Understood, but you will have to explain it to her."

That smile slowly turning ornery. Taylor was a bit stumped.

"And why would I have to explain myself to a thirteen year old, when her parents would be more qualified?"

"You have a fan club Sir. She,ll believe you more than her mom and me."

With that, he turned and headed out, leaving Taylor shaking his head incredulously.

Guzman sat there with a big grin on his face.

"Trumped by a teenager. Huh Sir?"

Taylor laughed, his whole face lit up.

"In a manner of speaking. All that aside. What do you have planned Guz?"

Back to business but in a better mood. Taylor listened to Guzman's report. When he finished. Taylor said to him.

"Why don't you have Josh hang with your team. That way I know he will be in good hands. He's still a long way

from what Reynolds was, but you can work on him a little."

"That,ll be no problem Sir. I,m sure he,ll be as much of a scrapper as Mark was."

Finishing that with a grin which Taylor returned.

"Ok. I f there isn't anything else for now. Go get Carter launched and then you,ll be off unless your monitoring

things."

Guzman nodded. Got up from his chair saluted and left. Looking back at the topo map on the HUD. Taylor

couldn't help but be amazed. The only thing that stopped that blast from reaching Nova Vida was a high ridge.

Focusing on the twelve markers in the coullee and the idents. He couldnt help but be relieved, not only for Jim,

but for himself as well.

"Atta boy Mark. Wash trained you well."


	3. Chapter 3

_** The coullee**_

Mark woke up, unsure how long he,d dozed off. Looking around at the surrounding jungle, he still didn't know

wether to be relieved or worried. It would be a matter of time before the people that had bombed them showed

up, or the local predators would be out hunting again. He looked around one last time before crawling in the

backseat, and putting a hand out to rouse Maddy. He stopped when he looked down and saw her hand carressing

their baby boy. She lay there. Looking forward as she did. The two girls were curled up on the floor boards, still

sound asleep.

"You awake honey?"

She nodded. still carressing Brian who was oblivious to everything. Looking around, checking the girls, she turned

her head to look up at her husband.

"Mark. What was it that woke us up? All I remember was getting screamed at out of a deep sleep, being told to

load up the kids and what gear we needed, and get out. And that voice was inside my head."

Mark answered back.

"I remember the same thing, Mads. I don't know what or who it was. But this was like split second timing.

It didn't go off til we had turned into that small gulley. And we survived."

Maddy nodded thoughtfully. Sitting up. She settled Brian on the seat beside her. T hen leaned over and hugged

her man.

"I heard you crying out there this morning, Mark. Its all right if it catches up to you. Just let it out."

Mark nodded. Folding his bride into his arms. For now things were at peace for the moment. Nothing coming at

them. Nothing earth shattering. Just a family being together. Outside the rover. The sunlight streaming thru

the trees angled further down suggesting noon. Finally. Someone in one of the Rhinos stirred and got out.

Looking around. The man listened and watched for trouble for a moment. After a while he went up to the rover

and looked in.

"Sir? Are things alright here?"

Mark looked up and nodded. Holding a finger to his lips.

"Go get a roll call. See who we have here."

He whispered. The man nodded and left to go take a count of who occupied the rhino,s. What was left of the

complement of Ops November.

Shortly. Mark and Maddy both got out of the rover and looked around. The man came back and reported to Mark

that they had twelve people total. Mark nodded, reached into the front seat and got the mini plex that he had left

there.

"We have names for these folks Dr?"

Dr. Marks replied.

"Me and Mi Lin, you and your wife and three kids, Dr. Hough, Sgt Jensen, Cpl Martin, and Specialists Mikal and

Degroot. Plus about a weeks worth of supplies and field equipment. I,m glad someone raided the shop and

grabbed the wood working stuff. We may need it?"

"Maybe." Mark stated thoughtfully. "Ok." Seeming to come to a decision.

"We need to find out if we really are safe. Doc. I,ve stayed on radio silence since we left the compound owing

to that bunch coming out of nowhere. We need to get in touch with Nova Vida, and we have to ascertain if

anything there is a mop-up op going on. Its also just a matter of time before the local wild life gets over their

little scare and they,ll be hunting again."

Both Maddy and Dr. Marks nodded at that.

"Also." Mark continued.

"If everyone is feeling up to it, we need to get together and see about putting together what happened.

Major Shannon and Commander Taylor are both going to need to know. I,ll get one of our guys on the

radio and see if we have anyone listening. And we need to put together a list of people who were at Ops

November the time of the incident, that includes inbound and outbound as well."

Finishing. Mark kissed Maddy then looked into the rover to make sure the children were asleep.

"Gaggle in fifteen, bring the MRE,s and water. Right here. We may have to cluster the rover and rhinos

in a tight formation so we have some protection."

Dr. Marks nodded then turned away. Fifteen minutes later every one was gathered around the rover.

Mark wasted no time delegating someone to take over communications and delegating camp duties. In short

order. The rover was moved out, then one of the rhinos was brought alongside at an angle with the other rhino

filling the gap behind making a triangular space in between. Mark outlined what he wanted to everyone and while

everyone got to work starting a guard rotation and putting the makings of a rough camp together. Maddy crawled

back into the rover to be with her babies and keep an eye on that side of the perimeter.

What no-one knew that less than five miles away, one of Nova Vidas rover teams picked up their trail and armed

with the sensor data, had no trouble homing in on the location.

"Ops November complement, Nova Vida command in the clear. over."

The radio transmission startled everyone.

"Ops November complement, Nova Vida command in the clear. over."

Mark looked around at everyone. Then went over and relieved the soldier who had been delegated to commo duty.

"Nova Vida, Ops November. Show your traffic." Mark replied.

"Ops November, Roger. Your situation has been observed and sending Santa Claus with five elves to wish you a

blessed day. Copy direct?"

Came the cryptic reply. Mark was thinking hard. Whats going on he thought.

"Received last but have a house full of trolls, with the grinch leading the party. You know how bad those can be."

He replied.

"Roger Ops. Grinch and the troll hoard last seen headed towards the house of dolls, Rainbow Ash officiating.

So how about getting ready to ride your magic carpet to far away lands of safety?"

"Received Nova Vida. Will have to tell Huey, Dewey and Louie Christmas came way too early."

Mark couldn't resist adding his kids into the mix. Maddy, listening in couldn't help but grin. The kids loved their

Uncle Ben. Everyone listening began to realize that help was on the way. When Mark quietly belayed the

order to make up a camp. Everyone scrambled to stow everything they,d unloaded. Nova Vida wasn't done with

the interesting chatter though.

"Ops, Eta starship Enterprise roughly twenty minutes. Have space dock ready to receive."

Mark acknowledged. "Received. Ops out."

Mark looked around at everyone.

"this is great news Sir, but isnt there supposed to be some kind of bogeys lurking about?"

DeGroot quietly asked.

Mark nodded. "We have to expect it."

Pulling out his tachs, he checked them. Sure enough. There was a red indicator on it.

Everyone else pulled their tags out and saw the same thing.

"Commander Taylor activated the locator beacons. So everyone can see us."

Mark said.

"Ok if that really is a rover with six guys in it, we,ll have to assume they may be here in less of the time advertised.

Everyone quickly took off their tachs and headed off to the outside of the perimeter.

Hanging them on a series of sticks in the middle of the crude trail. Everyone took cover. Two of the soldiers

grabbed pulse rifles and headed back up the trail. Maddy stayed low in the rover keeping the kids quiet and

staying ready with a pistol. Almost twenty minutes later, the quiet was broken by the sound of a rover

bouncing along the rough trail. Then there was the sound of a pulse rifle being fired. Then quiet. Everyone at

the camp heard voices from down the trail. Then shortly the rover came into view with the two soldiers hanging

onto the running boards. Stopping short of the vehicles everyone got out. The vehicle commander got out as the

soldiers bailed off and looked around.

"Mark?"

Mark stepped around the back of the rover with a pulse rifle raised with the muzzle pointing up.

"Sgt Ritz, your a sight for sore eyes. When did you get detailed to play Saint Nick?"

The man dropped his head, trying to hide the grin.

"I didnt want to play the grinch this year, so the man upstairs decided to show some mercy."

He replied.

"Is everyone alright here?"

Mark answered.

"All healthy and ready to go home. Whats the situation as of now?"

Sgt Ritz answered.

"So far, your the only ones we,ve found who have lived Mark. We found five others, but four dead of their injuries,

the fifth is hypercritical."

Looking around. Sgt Ritz continued.

"Its Skye thats hurt. She,ll be lucky to last the night."

The sound of Skye's name brought a catch in someones breath from the rover. Mark looked over at Maddy,

his face unreadable.

Turning back, he asked Sgt Ritz.

"Haven't seen any mop up patrols have you?"

"No Mark. It seems they were counting on the pyro sonic to do the work for them. Who ever it was, sent

a convoy thru almost a half hour after the blast. They are headed straight to the Badlands, and while we

have a patrol tailing them. Its only a matter of time before they come at us. Ben's going to tell you more

when we get you back to Vida, but if we want to get back to the colony its got to be now. Other than the

platoon that headed for the point of origin of the blast, Ben wants everyone else back in the Colony. Also."

Sgt Ritz looked at Mark.

"The place you knew as Ops November is no more. There's only three concrete slabs there now. Everything got

leveled, including the vegetation. I have never seen shredded dinos before, but they re scattered all over the

place."

Stepping up to Mark, he put out his hand.

"CPT Reynolds. I relieve you. Ben told me to tell you "'Well done'". You can rest for now. We,ll bring you home".

At that. Marks composure broke. Looking at the proferred hand. Then up at the owner.

Sgt Ritz saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Mark. Its Ok. This isnt a disciplinary action. You,ve been through hell. I mean it when I said you can rest for now.

I know you,ve been trying to hold things together, so now I,m giving you permission to let go. for a little while."

As he finished speaking. Mark quietly shook his hand. Then looking around at everyone. Everyone noticed the

stricken look on Marks face. Turning. He hugged Maddy and together, they got into the back of the rover and sat

down, picking up the children and settling them in. Sgt Ritz was also looking around, his face equally saddened.

Scratching his head and looked at his crew.

"Everett, Madison, I want you two to drive the rhinos back. These guys have had a tough night."

They nodded and went over to the vehicles.

"Ok everyone. Load up. Were headed back. Take a rest and enjoy the ride. We,ll be back quick as we can."

Turning to his rover driver.

"Go ahead and lead off. Everyone with you, keep sharp eyes. I,ll ride with Mark.

Lets move out."

Quickly climbing in behind the wheel of Marks rover. He looked back at Mark who was sitting there holding his

youngest child Brian. Hot tears rolling down his face.

Maddy glared at him and asked if doing that was really necessary. Ritz looked at her.

"Dr. Reynolds, I,m sorry. I know what it is that hes going thru. He'll be alright."

Dropping his eyes and trying to hold back tears.

"I never realized that might be a trigger, but he,s not in trouble. He,s made a damn big difference,

but its hard to stand down from any fight."

Turning back he started the rover off, and began the long drive back to the small colony they all called home.

In the back, he could hear Mark quietly sobbing. It was late evening, three days later when the small convoy

made it thru the gates. Pulling up to the infirmary and stopping. Everyone unloaded and moved inside. A detail

from the mess hall brought food over while the doctors checked everyone out. Ben was happy to have his niece

and her family back inside the gates but became alarmed when Sgt Ritz reported to him Marks reaction.

Nodding he dismissed Ritz and telling him to debrief in the morning. He hurried over to the infirmary. Inside it

was a madhouse as the twelve survivors were checked over. Ben found Mark and his family in a private room in

the back. Mark had laid Brian down on the bed and the girls were sitting on either side of their brother.

Maddy was looking anxiously at Mark, who sat there quietly. Hot tears running down his face. Looking down.

When Ben came into the room. Mark sensing someone else in the room, looked and came to his feet angrily.

Still fighting the tears.

"Ben, they almost killed my family. The bastards."

Speaking low and with a strong tone. Ben answered.

"Yes they did son. But I meant what said when I said Well done. You can step down for now. Rest."

Putting a hand on Marks shoulder, he pulled him into a hug. And held him tight.

"Soon as your done here. We,ll have you bed down in the suites down in the cavern. I already got one ready.

Jim and Elizabeth will be on their way so you can be at ease for a while. We,ll let you know more by morning.

Just let things go for a little while."

Releasing Mark, he hugged Maddy. Then reached down and picked up Adelaide and sat down. Mark returned

to his seat, and sat there quietly. Noticing her dad being unnaturally quiet. Adelaide asked her uncle.

"Is Daddy broke Uncle Ben?"

"No sweetie." He replied. "He s just falling apart. Us grown ups have that happen time to time. There's no

pleasant way around it, but he,ll be alright."

Kissing her. She settled down and the family waited to get checked over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nova Vida**_

It was well after first light a week later when the re-enforcement convoy arrived from Terra Nova. After getting everyone settled.

Ben took Elizabeth and Jim down to the cavern. Adelaide and Athena were both overjoyed to see Gramma and Pa Pa.

As Jim and Elizabeth got reacquainted with their grandchildren, and visited with Mark and Maddy. They watched Mark for any

signs of stress. Mark was also glad to see Jim. When they had a moment Mark sat Jim down and they had a talk about what happened

up to when they found themselves flying for their lives.

"Honest Jim."

Mark opened up as he handed Jim a plex.

"Everyone remembers that night well. And all of us are saying the same thing. Someone had to be using telepathy for us to hear

someone screaming in our heads to load up and move out. I have everything that I could think of on this plex, plus everyone else

that was with us in the coullee when the patrol found us. This should start things off nicely."

Taking the plex. Jim listened to Mark attentively and then asked.

"Thanx Mark, but I want to know also. How are you holding up? You should know by now that I don't bite too deep those I love

and care about, and you,ve already shown me many times that you are good for Maddy and the kids."

Mark looked at him contemplating the question.

"I really dont want to answer that Jim. For the simple reason, I get boiling mad and scared. Those bastards tried to kill my family

and wiped out my command. Even though I managed to get most to safety, I still feel like I didn't do enough. It hurts to think

about it. I,m afraid to leave Maddy and the little ones alone to go to the command center."

As Mark finished. Jim followed along.

"Because your afraid they wont be there when you get back, and you would feel like more of a failure than you are now?"

Mark nodded. Eyes misting over. Looking away from Jim over to where Maddy and Elizabeth were playing with the kids.

He took a moment to watch. Then turning back to his father in law. Said.

"Its overwhelming Jim. How the hell were you able to go out in Chicago and still make it back in the morning?"

Jim sat back and looked at him.

"I already know you have combat experience Mark, but one thing Ben should have told you is it hits harder when your family

is put in harms way. If it had been just you, you wouldn't be beside your self as much. It wouldn't hurt any less, but you

would be able to handle it better. I was a bit surprised when Ben allowed you to keep your people together after coming

back to the colony. Usually when something of this magnitude happens. They separate everyone then start putting the

pieces together."

Mark told him.

"I have an answer for that Jim. Ben felt that it would give me a focus because if I even thought of it alone, I would go nuts.

But the contents of that plex are in your hand. And I should be able to say I did all I could possibly do for now."

Jim nodded.

"Makes sense. In a sense its not too much different than when you had been blinded. You,ll pull thru. So they going to let

you guys go topside any time soon?"

Mark shook his head.

"They still think we need rest, and since we have a threat out and about, they want us safe. I've never felt so damn

caged in my life."

Looking down at the plex thoughtfully. Jim got up and retrieved his plex from his trip bag and went back to Mark.

He sat down and quickly transferred the files to his own. Then looking over at Mark with a small grin. Transferred

a file to Marks.

"When we leave. Then and only then will I allow you to open it. And if its ok. We'll take the kids

topside and you and Maddy can spend some alone time together. Deal?"

Mark smiled sadly and nodded. Not liking the idea of letting his babies out of his sight. After that they went back to

spending time with the kids. Jim seemed to steal the show when first Adelaide then Athena crawled up in his lap,

to be joined by Brian when Maddy put the little boy between the girls.

Mark sat and watched the kids with their grand parents. Maddy sat down across Marks lap and leaned on his shoulder

looking at Mark, then turning to look at her folks. Smiling, she relaxed against him then whispered something to Mark.

Mark looked at her, then smiled. And nodded. Leaning his head back against the headrest of the chair.

he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Maddy laid her head on his shoulder and pretty soon they both slipped into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Badlands Detail**_

From the ridge line they were camped behind, the Badlands stretched before them. From their position amongst a nest

of boulders and large scrub trees. The scouts watched as the large convoy of roughly 60 vehicles had clustered together

in a large open area. Sheltered by large boulders all around it. The beginnings of a substantial camp was beginning to

form. As the afternoon stretched on and the camp took on a more permanent setting with light shelters and a mined

perimeter. The scouts spied several vehicles and soldiers filtering thru the broken country side toward it from the east

and south. That they were Phoenix and Sixers left no doubt. Even after seven years they had managed to remain a

cohesive force. The scouts watched them approach the camp, make contact with the gaurds, then enter the camp.

It was no surprise to the six man team to see Lucas, Mira, Carter and Hooper get out of a Rhino after it had entered the

camp and park at one of the larger buildings. Three men observed the camp, while the other three pulled security. They

had already emplaced remote cameras in several places. So all they did now was observe. They were somewhat surprised

there were no patrols out yet. After seeing the command group enter the camp they pulled back to where their rover was

parked, and fell back about five clicks further away before contacting Terra Nova. Commander Taylor had been hanging out

in the Communications Room as the team reported in.

"It was not only an invasion force Sir. They brought enough stuff to reinforce The Phoenix plus dig in for a very long stay.

They may also have brought another portal. Apparently Lucas found a robust fracture nearby. Plus they have enough

ordnance to level this place two or three times over. What do you want us to do Sir?"

"If you are all set with your remotes up and running. Go ahead and make camp. Then head back to the colony as quick as

you can in the morning."

Taylor told them. Taylor looked up at the HUD at Ben who had called just after the team had called.

"Well it looks like they are serious, it only seems fortunate to them there was another fracture they could use to here."

"Yes Sir." Ben replied.

"I may as well recall my teams that are out there and get ready to support you. They haven't really found anything more

and its been dead quiet since that night. So other than reclaiming Ops November, I see no reason to leave them out there."

Taylor was looking at Ben as he finished.

"I think there is something still out there Ben."

He replied. Ben looked on inquiringly.

"In the reports that had been sent to me. Both yours and Reynolds. All the survivors had said the same thing. Of being

awakened by a voice in their heads literally screaming to get the hell out of there. A voice they never questioned or

challenge. If someone can influence a group of people from a large distance off by any means we cant detect. Then I want

to know why or how."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"Ben I can also agree that it could make a good project for a few of the survivors."

"I have reservations about that Sir."

Ben voiced his objection. Taylor stopped him with a grin.

"Just in case you,d think of suggesting it Ben. It would be a good way for Mark to get back in the saddle again and not

worry so much about everything. Just make sure you mention to him that what he would be looking for may not be a

threat, but to be ready if it is.."

Ben waited a moment before replying.

"He may not be too happy about that Sir. I thought he was going to deck me when we got them back and into the infirmary.

He was very upset. It may be a good idea to let him be with his family for a while longer. He was seriously rattled."

Taylor stared to look grim.

"He wasn't scapegoating you was he Ben?"

He asked.

"No Sir." Ben replied thoughtfully.

"When he started speaking. I realized his anger wasn't directed at me or anyone else here."

Taylor sat down at the console never taking his eyes off Ben's image.

"What did he say Ben?"

"He said the bastards nearly killed his family. I think we can both relate to him here Sir. We both had family in harms way,

but for us, we couldn't save them. He did manage to save his folks. But its catching up to him. I,ll bring this project to

his attention. But it may be wiser to let him love his family just a bit longer. This was very close to home for him Sir."

Taylor nodded in understanding. Ben made sense. On the screen Ben saw Taylor turn his head to look at someone off

screen. He could faintly hear someone talking to Taylor who was looking intently at the speaker. Presently he nodded

and said.

"Thank you Guz'."

Turning back to the HUD. Taylor spoke to Ben.

"Ben I,m afraid this has hit too close to home for all of us. Tell Mark to take what time he needs but let him know his old

turf is going to need some attention."

Ben nodded. Taylor went on.

"I also just found out why Skye may have been out there. When she is conscious, would you let me know? And I may

need to talk to Mark and Maddy about Skye."

"Yes Sir. For right now now. Lt Avery is watching Skye's twins and every little while they are brought to Skye."

Taylor looked stricken as he received this bit of news.

"I would like to know what you knew about her being out your way Ben."

Ben looked down a moment.

"As far as I knew Sir, she had some reason to go out to Ops November. Beyond that it may be a question to ask Mark."

Taylor nodded again.

"Ok Ben. I,ll call back in three days. So when I do could you have the Reynolds with you then?"

"Certainly Sir. We should have more for you then as well."

Taylor nodded and smiled.

"Have a good one til then Ben."

Shutting off the HUD. Taylor got up then left to go to his office.

Late evening in the camp outside the Badlands. The remote cameras detected movement outside the perimeter.

Infra red filters picked up the departure of two vehicles. A rover and a rhino departed the camp and head north

thru the boulder field. It was well into first light when they returned. The scouts monitoring the cameras were

wondering why they had been out there so long, and where they went. Forwarding the video on to Terra Nova.

They made preparations to break camp when one of the men suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned to

his team leader.

"Sir. I have a bad feeling about this. Lets hunker in. I think I know what they might have been up to."

The Sergeant looked at him and asked.

"What do you think is going to happen son?

"Pyro sonics Sir. They were going to use one last time they were here. And that ordnance packaging we

saw stacked in the center of the camp got me to thinking."

Considering for a moment. He made his decision.

"Everyone finish camp. Then we'll find cover. It only makes this more desperate."

Hurriedly finishing cleaning up the camp site. Everyone looked for cover. Finding a spot with substantial protection to

the north. They drove the rover up into a sheltered area amongst some boulders. Then placing a camera on the

highest rock they could find and facing it north. They hunkered down and waited. Sergeant Mapes contacted

Terra Nova.

"What you got Sergeant?" Guzman's voice came over the speaker.

"Terra Nova. We think we might know what they are doing next. Last night we saw a couple of vehicles leave the camp.

They were gone all night and got back around first light. One of our guys thinks they may have emplaced a pyrosonic

charge somewhere to the north of our location. Were in cover and waiting to see if this hunch is going to pan out."

"Roger that. Keep your heads down and report what you find. Then get back here. Terra Nova out."

They waited. The sun rose up til it was almost overhead. The noonday heat became oppressive, but they stayed right

where they were. T he man watching the monitor facing north had let his guys know every few minutes what he saw.

Looking at his watch. He noted it was now after 1300hrs. Fifteen minutes later after reporting an all clear. He noticed a d

irty plume rising off to the northeast. He could barely make out to the ripple of the shock wave as it raced outward towards

them. He barely got out the words "Take cover." before the shock wave hit. Every ones world immediately closed about them

in a storm of dirt, dust, vegetation and parts of dinosaurs. Sound ceased. No one could hear anything. Everything was dark.

No one had a sense of time or distance. Shortly everyone felt the rumble of the detonation then the sound as it finally

rebounded. All was quiet afterward. As the dust settled. Sergeant Mapes was moving. He was grabbing the men and

turning them to the rover. He didn't even bother to speak. Every ones ears were overwhelmed. But they got the

message anyway. Loading up in the rover. They high tailled it out of there. Fortunately they were parked near the

edge of the blast radius, so they didn't have too much difficulty navigating thru the wreckage. When the driver found undisturbed

ground. He stomped on it and took off to Terra Nova.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Mark and Maddy were curled into each other in bed. Enjoying a sound sleep. They,d been there ever

since Maddy's folks had policed up the kids and went out looking for fun. That had been six hours ago,

and without a doubt. They would be wrapped around Pa Pa about now in the guest suite a few doors

down. The last thing Mark had taken care of after waking up and finding Jim, Elizabeth and the kids

gone with a note saying where they were, had been to do a status check on his people. Everyone from

Ops-November had been quartered near each other, so for Mark it was a simple matter to walk down

the hall and rap on each door. Two answering knocks would mean all was well. And after completing

his "round". Went back and attended to Maddy.

When he came in he found a message prompt on his plex for several messages. Answering them. He

found himself being brought up to speed on events, since his world crumbled. There was one from

Commander Taylor congratulating him on his efforts to protect his people, and that when he was able,

to contact him on several urgent matters. One of them being Skye. There was a message from one of

the interns at the infirmary saying there was no change in Skyes condition. And the twins were very

unhappy.

And a third message from Ben needing to have a word with him. Face to Face with Maddy. He'd

quickly called Ben.

"Hi Sir. I was just getting ready to turn in when I got your message. What do you need?"

Ben replied.

"I know that you were dead out when I checked on you earlier and I went ahead and told Jim to be

Grampa for a while. My orders of course."

That brought a laugh from Mark.

"That laugh is encouraging to me Mark. Looks like you'll be alright. When you guys wake up in the

morning. I'll be down to see you. I'll send a wake up call. But there are two things we need to talk

about. The first one being Skye and the second being that telepathic responder system that ordered you

around. Not much more than that. Except Nathaniel wants you back out there. There may be

something we missed out there."

"Yes Sir. I wont have any problem going back out there, but as far as why Skye was on her way out.

The only thing I knew about was she was requesting sponsorship. She was going to talk with me

before going any farther."

"I see. Well..."

"Sir, whats going on?"

Ben sounded very uncomfortable.

"It may be a family problem as much as it was a social problem for her."

He finally said.

"If you mean the ostracizing she was putting up with Sir. I was already aware of that. And there wasn't

much anyone could do. But threatened to be run out of the colony by the citizens? I was glad Taylor

stepped in. I also know that she was off colony arrest and that her mother died and she wanted to start

over."

Ben agreed.

"That's all old news and good reason for her to leave. But she didn't Ok anything through Nathaniel,

and it seems Josh may have set her off. Stupid shit lost his temper at the wrong time and Skye took the

brunt of it. I think we can agree this may have been the last straw for Skye. That's why she ended up

out here in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mark said.

"Well if we need to know more, we'll have to wait til Maddy's awake. She'd done most of the talking

with Skye. I only caught what she told me." Ben replied in the affirmative and they closed the link.

Setting his comm down. He undressed and got in bed behind Maddy who responded with an

appreciative moan. He soon faded off to sleep.

After talking to Mark. Ben quickly headed off to finish what he was doing. He walked out of his

office and headed out of the building his feet carrying him over to the infirmary. Entering. He quickly

found the night intern, and told her what he needed. While he waited, he had looked in on Skye. Skye

was a pale shadow against the sheets. She,d had a tube inserted in her throat and wasn't looking like

she would wake up any time soon. He really didn't want to admit that she was in a coma. Lt. Avery

was sitting in with her. She,d put the twins on the bed. One on either side of Skye. They acted a bit

fussy but they seemed to be quieted by their mothers presence. Avery quietly sat there. Watching them

with Skye. She was very sad, and was looking like she was about ready to cry. Ben could sympathize.

Noticing Ben standing outside, she tried to rise but at a gesture from Ben stayed seated.

"Sir?" She asked.

"I,m just checking on them too Lieutenant. Its all right."

"No its not. Sir." she answered. Looking at him with barely controlled anger.

"You don't have to sit there and listen to them cry. I thought I would never ever have to hear that tone

of cry again."

Ben simply stood there and listened.

"You may not believe me Sir. But I never wanted to hear that sound again. This has been tearing me

up since they brought her in."

"If you need a moment I can sit here a bit. You look like you need a break."

Ben offered.

"Thank you Sir."

Avery replied.

Shortly, the intern appeared and handed him a small note. Ben took it and read it, then looked over at

Avery.

"I think I may have some help for you."

He told her. Taking his comm. He dialed it. Speaking to the person that replied. He asked them to

come down to the infirmary. Hanging up. He came in and sat down beside Avery. Avery sat back,

leaned back against the wall and sighed tiredly.

"Who was it Sir?"

She finally asked. Not opening her eyes.

"Someone even better. Gramma."

Avery opened her eyes with a start.

"Huh? Who?" She replied. Shocked.

Ben just smirked evilly. "You'll see."

and leaned back, closing his eyes. Almost thirty minutes later. Elizabeth walked in. Carrying Athena.

"Sorry I,m late Ben. Someone simply didn't want to let go."

For once. Ever since he came in and sat down, he actually saw Lt. Avery laugh and relax. Elizabeth

smiled at Avery.

"No change I see?"

"No Ma am. Been like this the last several times I brought the twins. So how are you Gramma?"

Looking at Skye before addressing Avery. She looked at Avery sadly. And replied.

"Apparently our son couldn't maintain his self control as well as his temper. So that's one of the

reasons Skye is here."

Looking at Ben. He quietly nodded. Then looked down sadly.

"Cant even come close to saying how disappointed in him I am. Liz. But he's not getting out of this.

Soon as Nathaniel hears of this, Josh will be getting the short end of it. I'm sorry to have to say it, but

Taylor had been hoping to touch base with Skye during her colony arrest, and afterward. This little

blast through time couldn't have come at a worse time. I hope you don't have any plans to interfere.

But I do know when Jim finds out about it. You may not have a son. Skye suffered more than her

share of abuse this whole time. I'm not surprised the only reason she's not coming out is she may not

have much desire to live. With everything in life going wrong. Why would you.?"

Elizabeth had a stricken look on her face. Sadly she looked down at Athena. Then over at the twins,

who had quieted alongside Skye's still form. Gently. She turned and handed Athena off to Avery, and

asked for a quiet word with Ben. Avery took the hint and took Athena, who was dead asleep. Gently

prying tiny fingers out of Gramma's blouse. She carried her out to the waiting area. After Avery left.

Elizabeth looked at Ben and simply asked. "Why?"

Ben looked at her but didn't say anything. Handing her the mini plex he had taken out of his pocket.

He sat there and watched her read it. Elizabeth quickly realized that it was Skyes. On it Skye had

written out a note, apparently to Maddy. About why she was requesting sponsorship. Not

surprisingly it covered the abuse she had suffered and the guilt of having to protect her mother.

But the colony wide ostracizing, the silent treatment she got from Commander Taylor, then finally Josh

blowing up at her when she revealed that she was pregnant with out giving her a chance to speak any

further had been the last straw. Since her mother was now gone, she felt she had no reason to remain at

Terra Nova. And Commander Taylor couldn't be everywhere to cut off the self appointed vigilantes in

the market and in the community. When her house was vandalized. She knew things were now

desperate. Taking her babies and leaving with the help of the few friends she had left. She'd wanted to

start over elsewhere. The note went a little further but appeared to have been stopped abruptly. Like

she had been interrupted. Looking at Ben. He answered her unspoken question.

"She'd been composing while they were out in the open the night of the blast. She had her hands

wrapped around it tight. Almost broke it prying her fingers off of it."

Elizabeth stood there stricken. Inside she felt herself screaming. Aching. Her baby had caused hurt to

this poor girl. On top of what she had already suffered. Literally rejected his children. Tears started to

fall. Once started. They couldn't stop. Reaching for first one. Then the other baby. She took them

into her arms, then sitting down on the floor. And started crying. Holding the babies tighter to her.

Just then. Jim walked in. His movements more urgent since he'd heard crying as he came in the

building. When he saw Elizabeth on the floor, sobbing and holding the twins. He immediately went

into alert mode. Kneeling down in front of her, he tried to soothe Elizabeth. And realizing she was too

caught up in her grief, he immediately got to his feet to check Skye's vitals. When he found them

stable. He looked towards Ben. And was about to ask. When Ben got up. Retrieved the mini-plex

from the floor in front of Elizabeth, and gestured for the door. Jim reluctantly followed.

"I,m sorry Jim. But she has a lot of reason to be grief stricken. I've got something to show you and its

related to Skye. Unfortunately. It also deals with Josh. I need the cop in you right now. Read this.

Then look on this paper."

Handing Jim the items. He turned to move off. But Jim stopped him.

"Want to give me the short version Ben?"

Ben looked at him. Watching the anger slowly start to rise.

"I can, but I don't feel like fighting for my life, and I'm on duty."

"Then please tell me. I promise I wont hit you."

Still looking at him with a measured look. He finally sighed and told Jim what he had just shared with

Elizabeth. Jim was not only angry by the time Ben finished. But was vibrating.

"I know this is hard. And I know exactly how you feel. But I must ask you to let Nathaniel handle it.

Skye's been through a lot. And there is no way to make up for it. But we can for a start give her some

justice. Please don't take that away from her."

All the fight seemed to go out of him. Hanging his head. He didn't say anything. But Ben saw the

tears start to fall. Walking up to his brother, he hugged him. "Jim. Nathaniel doesn't know the full

story. I,m going to brief him in the morning about this development. And if your to remain out here to

assist. I need you 100%. I never wanted to share this with you. Because it was the last thing anyone

would. Josh is going to have to grow up yesterday and its out of our hands. But those babies in there

are your grand babies too. They'll be needing us."

Face still stricken. Jim nodded.

"I want to kill that kid. He's been angry and rebellious since we came through the portal. I know my

getting stuck in jail didn't help. But he's at the stage where he has to take responsibility. I tried to be

there for him. And I tried to talk to him, but it was like a stranger in the house."

"I know Jim."

Replied Ben.

"This is what I want Maddy and Mark in the office to talk to Nathaniel in the morning. I want you

there. And I want you coherent. Will I see that tomorrow?"

Jim looked at Ben and nodded.

"I'll have Avery come and take the kids for now."

"No. They'll come with us Ben. We can do that."

Ben smiled at Jim's reply.

"Good to hear. But Avery's coming with you. She's been with those babies since Skye left them here.

She wont give them up willingly."

"That's fine Ben. But we are owning up."

"You'll be fine. Lets get some sleep anyway. Can we?"

Jim smiled. Noticing the sound of crying had faded. They two men turned and walked back into the

room. They found Elizabeth still seated on the floor. The twins held against her. Avery had returned

and was seated alongside her. Giving what help she could. Ben reached down and touched Elizabeth's

shoulder. She looked up at him. Tired and teary eyed.

"Take them to bed. Maddy's kids will do them a lot of good. Avery. Could you keep helping her?"

Both Avery and Elizabeth nodded. Jim reached out and picked up one baby. Avery the other.

Elizabeth picked up Athena who had been sitting beside her across from Avery. Everyone left the

room. And started back to the cavern entrance. In a short while. They made it to the room. And found

Mark and Maddy cuddled up on the couch with Adelaide and Brian. Jim frowned.

"Weren't you two supposed to be hiding out?"

Jim asked. Maddy sleepily raised her head off Marks shoulder.

"Its ok Dad. Adelaide called us and said Grampa stepped out. So we came over."

Jim nodded.

"Well were back. Looks like a long evening, so go ahead and disappear, you two."

Mark smiled tiredly. And got up. Helping Maddy disentangle herself from her son and oldest daughter.

They made their way out into the hallway and down the hallway. Snuggling the kids together on the

bed. Jim and Elizabeth sat on the couch and watched them. Jim turned towards Elizabeth.

"I don't know what to say to Josh now."

"Say nothing Jim." Elizabeth replied with out hesitation.

Noticing the set of her face and her effort to not break down and cry again, he agreed.

"He was so bound determined to be independent, even to the point of rebellion. Well, this

independence will cost him. There is personal responsibility being independent, and one of those is to

be slow to anger and not be so territorial. This is Taylor's province now. So we'll defer to him."

When she finished speaking she slowly teared up. Getting up. She went to the bed and lay down along

the sleeping children, trying to hold them all at the same time. Jim watched her sadly. Then got up

himself and going over. Lay on the opposite side of the bed. Avery sat on the couch and watching the

exchange with out saying a word, simply lay down on the couch and went to sleep. As soon as Ben left

them he headed to the Command Center. It was going to be a messy report and he didn't know where

to start.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back with another chapter. I apologize for staying in the colony so long, but thats how the thread runs. But there will be **_

_**some coming up about whats going on in the Badlands and even in Chicago. As an aside. What do you guys think of the **_

_**sentient life forms they are supposed to find, and would it be beneficial to have a little assistance. Like in taking the fight **_

_**to 2155? Am open for suggestions to please review**_

_**Einzel**_

Five days after the explosion that nearly ended them. The scout team arrived back in Terra Nova. Remaining on radio silence.

They had used most of that time scouting the trails between the outposts nearest the Badlands. Finding fresh tire tracks on

one occasion near outpost 15. They found the trail belonged to a relief crew. After conferring a short while, they finally

turned towards Terra Nova and home.

It was a very relieved Commander Taylor who met them at the gate the following morning. Calling them up to the Command Center.

As soon as the last one was in the room and the doors shut. Taylor barked out.

"Report."

Sgt Mapes saluted and gave his report.

"Sir. Per our mission we located their new encampment, placed remote cameras and tried to get a strength assessment. It appears

that they brought a portal which we believe to be in the largest building in this compound. The personnel and equipment exiting

same building appears to confirm that. We observed stacked cases of ordnance that appear to be packaging for pyrosonic charges,

and there is enough there for them to be armed to the teeth. Their perimeter is very hot Sir. From what our readings indicate,

its a multi-phasic pulse that may require more than one code to deactivate. While we were out there. We'd seen people filtering

in from the east, that appeared to us to be sixers and Phoenix. Mira, Lucas and Hooper were also observed entering the camp,

but had not exited the big building that we think houses the portal.

When we completed emplacement of the cameras and the assessment and mapping of what we could see of the camp.

We began to break our camp down, when our observer saw a rhino and a rover exiting their camp and head north. We'd almost

finished prepping to leave when Corporal Jenkins said he had a hunch that he might know what that 2 vehicle team was up to.

We finished our trip prep, placed a camera atop a rock facing the direction the vehicles had gone, then waited. Five hours later.

The two vehicles returned and took cover behind some boulders on the northwest corner of the camp. Shortly afterward. A Pyro

charge engulfed us. As soon as the dinos and boulders quit flying. We lit out of there. We spent the last five days cutting

sign on the trails between outposts closest to the Badlands. Sir. Unless my guys have anything else to add. Thats all we can share."

"Well done Sergeant. But the five days of radio silence had us a bit concerned. Sergeant Mapes. Go ahead and dismiss your men.

Have them take a week off. I'd like you to hang back a moment."

Sgt Mapes did as he was ordered. When he turned back to Commander Taylor who indicated a seat at the conference table.

As they both sat down. Taylor remarked.

"I meant it when I said; Well done. You got us good intel with those remotes."

"Thank you Sir. They were very good setting up that camp where it is. Low enough and sheltered enough to be below any

blast wave yet sloped and high enough to remain well drained."

"Yes and now that they have a foothold, they can pretty much do as they wish. I'll be sending 2 three man teams out

again in the next week. So when you come off your rest. You and your men get first pick to go out. That is if you want to."

"Myself Sir. I wouldn't mind, and I'll bring it up to the men."

"Good Sergeant. When you come off break, report directly to Lt. Guzmann."

Taylor replied. Reaching into his left breast pocket, he pulled out a 30T piece and told Sgt Mapes

the drinks were on him at Boylans.

"If thats all, then dismissed."

"Thank you Sir."

Sgt Mapes stood to attention, saluted and left the room. He met Guzmann on the stairs as he left.

"Great work man."

Guzmann commented as they passed waving off Mapes salute.

"Not a problem Sir. See you in a week."

"I'll be waiting."

Guzmann grinned.

Lt. Guzmann entered the Command Center, stood to and saluted. Then sat down in the chair just vacated by Sgt Mapes.

"What you got Guz'?"

Taylor asked as he turned and activated the HUD.

"To date Sir. We have recorded 12 Pyro sonic detonations since OPS-November. They are overlapping the blasts radious by

as much as three miles to ensure a complete kill of all dino's that were on the edge of the previous blast. The effective range

of these babies is around forty square miles or larger on flat ground, but varies in broken country. They've left the Badlands

alone for now. And appear to be establishing a wide arc. If it continues the path its on. It will intersect the foot print

occupied by OPS-november.."

"Whats the time progression til then?"

Taylor asked.

"Unknown Sir. Appears they are concentrating on gathering or mining out the areas they've cleared before moving on.

When they finish. They may move to a wider arc to clear out the closer areas."

"Understood. Ok. I do need to know from your instinct. Guz'. So far, they left us alone. You think they may have a

motive for re-taking the colony?"

"If its just mineral extraction. No Sir."

Taylor waited.

"But both of us know Nathaniel that there had always been black ops and special projects. Some of these folks may

be entertaining the idea of establishing their own private Idaho."

Taylor nodded again. Lost in thought. Never took his eyes off Guzmann. He reached out to the HUD controls. Opened a file.

"Eyes only Guz'. Make sure you remember this. The night Ops-November was attacked, they had recorded a series of

portal activations. During one of those so-called events. We received a data burst from our own time line. This file

contains the gist of it. But I can tell you is we may still have friends back there. But I am understandably wary.

Read up on it Guz'. I got some work to finish."

As Taylor got up and moved to his desk. Guzmann asked him.

Did they get everything sorted on Skye Sir?"

"Still a work in progress Guz'. I'm afraid I wont be in much of a position to to do much about it.."

"Why's that Sir?"

Guzmann was shocked.

"All this time I was wanting to reconcile with her. But never got to it or was too busy to allow myself the chance.

So indirectly, I could be at fault as well."

Sitting down at his desk and turning on a plex. He scowled at it, not looking at his lieutenant . He went on.

"I had no choice but to punish her for her part in the Sixer rebellion. But I understand now why. I would like to

get my hands on that shadow master that had been watching Skye. But I was also hurt and I didnt want to pass

that pain on to her. Now I'm finding there was a mob action against her in more ways than one. But at the same time,

while I may be in the position to make it right. I cant. Because I was involved myself."

"What are we going to do Sir?"

Guzmann asked as he kept reading.

"When Jim Shannon returns from Nova Vida, I'll ask him to form a tribunal. 5 Civilians, 5 military. He'll be the swing.

We'll take it from there. Information in the by-laws is very sketchy concerning matters such as this."

"No other solution Sir?"

"Not until I talk to Reynolds."

Guzmann said no more as he read further.

"Are they serious?"

"Apparently. So in the next week, we'll have a team out there to extract them.

Guzmann shook his head.

"Of all the foolishness of war..."

He thought to himself.

**Nova Vida**

Jim, Ben and Mark sat in the pavilion in the little market. Under its shelter, sitting across from them were

the adult members of OPS-November. They'd gone over what the contents of the hard drives and had

begun fleshing out a report. Maddy. True to form. Had commandeered a table and had her babies there

as well as Skye's twins. Lt. Karen Avery had stayed on to help.

Everyone was slightly frustrated because the answer to a pertinent question eluded them.

Who or what was it that had ordered them from their home? And where were they?

One of the tech's had stumbled across a recording that had originated in the sensor lab approximately

three hours before the blast. And it was plainly heard by everyone at the meeting. Maddy and Adelaide

could be heard having a conversation with a third party. While Maddy and Adelaides voices could be heard

clearly. The other person came across as a whisper. Barely audible. Mother and daughter looked at each

other. And both shook their heads.

"I don't remember having that conversation dad."

Was all Maddy said. Jim noticed she looked worried. And asked her what was wrong.

"Its bothering me that I don't remember."

Was her frustrated reply.

"And judging by what me and Adelaide are talking about. Its very involved, and you can ask Mark, Dr. Marks

or anyone else from O-N. When I get involved, its caught my interest. When Adelaide joins me. No one can

stand a chance. So I'm stumped as to why I forgot such an intense conversation."

Almost everyone smiled at the tone of her voice. When it came to research. Maddys tenacity was legendary.

So when there was a note of frustration coming from Maddy. She was stumped and not liking it at all.

Only Mark and Ben did'nt smile. When Maddy got that way, it was impossible to keep up with her.

Jim's light smile spoke volumes. Looking at Mark.

"If we turn her and Addy loose with the data base, do you think they can come up with something

viable for us to present to Nathaniel?"

Mark looked at Jim, then Maddy.

"You want to have a go at it Honey?"

Maddy looked up. Her frown turned into a hopeful look.

"I can try. I'll have Addy help me if its ok."

"That'll be fine Maddy."

Ben had cut in. He knew Addy's penchant for emulating her mom.

"Also."

Jim piped up, changing the subject.

Does anyone here besides Captain Reynolds know anything at all about Skye? What we are looking

for is what motivated her to risk traveling to OPS-November in the middle of the night?"

Jim looked at the silent circle of people gathered about in the pavilion. No one seemed willing to speak.

Mark finally cleared his throat. Looking at Jim, then Ben. He finally answered.

"We dont know all that had happened to her. But it was serious enough for her to consider it a

personal threat. All I know of this is from Maddy and Dr. Marks. I think a few others mentioned something of this."

Looking to Maddy. He said.

"I'll have to ask you to take over on this one. All I did was give her the ok to come."

Maddy looked back at him. The look on her face held sadness and pain. Passing Brian over to Lt. Avery.

She stood and came around the table, moving til she stood in front of Mark. Looking at Jim, then further right at Ben.

She stepped to the left and turned til she could address everyone.

"Many of us are aware of Skye's past. But not many know the extent of the lengths she went through to keep her

mother alive and protect the colony. And I know many of those that dont know dont really give a shit. To them.

Shes a pariah that needs to be made an example of or thrown out of the colony."

Maddy's vehemence and language shocked all three men at the front. She normally wasnt so harsh. She continued.

"I do know from what I,d heard from others in the colony, that they would have preferred her gone. In any way possible.

To hell with the by-laws. These people took it on themselves to punish her, and I understand there was a lot of them.

They did not stop at ostracizing but had implied or tried to use threats of violence against her, her mother and later.

Her unborn children. They had pretty much pushed her out of colony life despite the fact that this was'nt a

requirement or condition of her colony arrest. It had gotten bad enough that neither Skye, nor her mother could

even get food at the market. The vendors had even gone so far as to refuse the help of her friends to get food.

It was bad enough that Taylor had had a sit down down with the vendors. That had seemed to solve the problem for a while,

but even soldiers were trying to do violence against her. And by the way Dad. Debra ended up dying alone. Skye had had

to leave to attend to things. Came back and found her dead. Debra had managed to send off some messages on their plex

before passing. The last one being a 911, which wasn't answered for several hours after she died."

She ended by looking pointedly at her father.

"I remember that night Maddy. And I was still troubled by it. Commander Taylor had had me out and about all day.

Josh had gotten in trouble at Boylan's and everything was all over the place. I was shocked when I got the call to

respond to Debra's and found her slumped over the table. It appeared to me she knew she'd been dying.

She'd left several messages on her plex that had already been sent. It was pretty devastating to the medical folks

that it had taken so long to respond to a distress call. And The Commander was livid for almost a whole week after that.

Especially after finding out the father of her twins had skated on her. We did a very thorough investigation on peoples

conduct towards Skye and were not too happy at what we found. It was pretty ugly. I,d never seen Nathaniel so

dangerous before, but at the end he realized he couldn't say much because he was as much at fault as everyone. I have

the inclination that he will allow her to remain out here on her own terms."

Finished. Jim didnt say any more. No one wanted to. Ben looked around the circle. Still early morning. It helped that Ben

had kept the Ops- November complement on a mids cycle which mean that they had the place pretty much to themselves.

"Ok. We'll meet in the break room later. About 10:00. Jim, Maddy, Mark. Your with me at the Command Center.

Every one dismissed."


End file.
